The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging materials, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a decorative packaging material for floral groupings.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for decoratively covering floral groupings. A sheet of material is provided that is suitable for packaging the floral grouping, the sheet of material being provided with a graphic image such as a masterpiece work of art or a musical score. The sheet of material is fashioned into a decorative covering for the floral grouping in a manner such that the graphic image is conspicuously displayed in order to enhance the decor of the floral grouping. By selecting a particular graphic image, such as a particular masterpiece work of art or a particular musical score that is personally esteemed by the giver or the recipient, then the decorative covering conspicuously bearing such graphic image can lend transcendent meaning and thereby enhance the value of the floral grouping when given as a gift or used as a decoration.